What We Made
by TheColdSpaghetti
Summary: "I guess what I'm saying is, goodbye Annabeth. I love you" In which Annabeth dies, and Percy recaps all the things they did together at her funeral. Major Character Death! One Shot


**A/N Warning! Major Character Death**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Percy didn't really know what happened, nor did he really care. But he knew Annabeth was hurt, and that was all he really cared about. Annabeth was really hurt.

"Annabeth! Annabeth, what's wrong!?" Percy practically screamed, but he knew full well what was wrong. Annabeth was dieing. Annabeth was dieing, Percy couldn't believe it, but he knew she wouldn't make it past this. There was a huge hole in her chest, right next to her heart. Percy knew his Wise Girl wasn't going to make it this time. But he still had a hard time believing it.

He couldn't cope with it, so instead of saying goodbye, he cried, and cried, and cried. In fact, he didn't stop crying for three days.

On that third day was Annabeth's funeral, and Percy was still crying, and in all honesty, he looked like crap. His hair has lost its lustre, his eyes were puffy and red from crying and his skin was almost as pale as Nico's. Plus, nobody was quite sure _how_ he had gotten here, considering no one had picked him up, and he hadn't really moved for the past two days. After the coffin had been presented, and most of the speeches had been said (Pipers was the longest and most touching), someone unexpected stood up to the podium. He looked determined.

"I know most of you are surprised to see me here, but-" He paused to wipe a tear off his cheek "But she was _my_ Wise Girl, and I know she would do the same if it was me in that coffin. But I guess I just can't believe she's- she's _gone._ We did so much together and it's just hard to believe it. We survived so long as demigods, and I think now is the right time to go through all our achievements. So here goes. I feel like I've said this before, but Annabeth _hated_ me when we first met. So it was no 'love at first sight.' I mean, she really had it in for me." A few chuckles were heard. It was nice to have the old Percy back.

"I'm pretty sure her hate for me went past parental rivalries, but I don't know. She never did tell me. But we bonded on our first quest, which was getting Zeus's Master Bolt back, and we became friends, well I think we did anyway. But we must have, because a few years later, we ended up kissing in a volcano, I'm pretty sure she only did it because she was delirious from the fumes, but who knows. Then we won the war with Kronos, and we survived that. Then when we got together, we ended up getting thrown into a lake, great lot of friends you guys are." Percy mock glared at the offender, and there was a few chuckles, a blush or two and one woop of joy. Probably a Stoll, who masterminded the plan.

"Then after a month of happiness, I was kidnapped by the Queen of Bitches, or Hera." A few nervous chuckles, and one outright laugh. "While I was in the Roman camp, she was all I remember, and gods, poor Hazel and Frank, when I got my memory back, she was all I could talk about." A murmur of agreement from mentioned people. "Then everyone thought she was trying to kill me when she got to camp, but I'm pretty sure that was just her way of saying 'I missed you'." A lot of people laughed.

"Then we were on a quest together, again. But this time we had some new friends. Then when we got to Rome, Annabeth and I went different ways, because she had a solo quest to go on. While I rescued Nico, Annabeth was getting the Athena Parthenos. After we rescued Nico, we went to go and help Annabeth, but Annabeth and I ended up falling into Tartarus together. Gods, I still have nightmares of that place. There worse now she's gone." Percy paused again to wipe away the tears that were falling down his face.

"Then we were almost out, when we had to leave Bob, or Iapetus, and Damasen behind. I miss them both, but their sacrifice was not in vain. But while we were down there, we ran into the Curses. Literally, whenever we killed one of the monsters, we got cursed. That was terrible. Then we were out. We made it to Greece, and we took down the Giants. Then when we got back to Camp Half-Blood, Leo took down Gaia. Died, too. But he came back eventually." Leo blushed, and a few glares were pointed at him.

"I remember Jason, Frank and I having to make a shield wall around him to stop Piper and Annabeth from killing him, while Hazel sat back and laughed. That was fun. Then for a while we were happy. Annabeth and I bought a house, and then a cyclone almost wiped us out. I think I stopped most of it, but Annabeth stopped me before I could get myself killed. Kicked my ass for saving the house too. Her exact words were 'Stop being such a hero Seaweed Brain!' Then a month or two later I finally grew the balls to propose, and she said yes. On our wedding day, the Minotaur decided to crash it. I'm pretty sure Annabeth almost killed him just by glaring at him. But we were saved when an arrow from Thalia came and hit him right where the sun don't shine." A lot of chuckles from the people that were there, and a look of pride from Thalia.

"Then we were finally married, with the dust of the Minotaur making great glitter. On our honeymoon, we met some annoying people, but they all backed off at the sight of Annabeths _nice_ glare. Then our honeymoon was done, and our life was happy. I should have known it wouldn't last, because it was a month later that Annabeth... _left_." Percy choked up on the last word. A few sympathetic looks were thrown his way, and Hazel made to get up and get him before he started bawling, but Percy motioned her off.

"Annabeth would probably kick my ass for getting so emotional, but I miss her, even her ass kickings, so I'm going to say it. I think it makes it worse that I _know_ she isn't coming back. I love my Wise Girl, and I wish her luck down there in Elysium with Beckendorf, Selina, Luke and the others. So I guess what I'm saying is... goodbye Wise Girl. I never really got to say it before. You were gone too fast. So goodbye Wise Girl. I love you."

Little did Percy know a certain god of the dead had brought the ghost of the person this very funeral was for with him. Hades watched sadly as a ghostly tear ran down Annabeths face, and as Hazel walked Percy of the podium, because he had started bawling, and her heard Annabeth whisper her last parting words "Goodbye Seaweed Brain. See you in Elysium." She smiled sadly before fading back to the Underworld. Suddenly and for no apparent reason to Hazel, Percy started grinning like a maniac and whispered "I heard you Wise Girl..." and went off into incoherent ramblings.

Hazel hugged him tighter, and thought that maybe it wasn't just Annabeth's death getting to him. Who knows, it was Annabeth. But Hazel just hugged Percy tighter, and Percy smiled wider.

 **A/N Annnnd done! Don't really know what encouraged me to write an Annabeth death, but oh well. I hoped y'all enjoyed, and if you're wondering just HOW Annabeth died, I hinted it in there somewhere *cough*Curses*cough*. But yeah, well cya guys!**

 **-SonOfHermes23**


End file.
